


A Great Big World;

by tinysweatervest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, alex is a junior and maggie is a senior, james is a sophomore and kara's a freshman, mon-el is a senior bc he's gross and nasty and Needs To Go, only other thing i'd warn about is that there's a mention of underage drinking, tbh mon-el isn't even in it he's just mentioned as the campus fuckboy/annoyance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweatervest/pseuds/tinysweatervest
Summary: I wanna remember the shape of your lipsCause I wouldn't miss breathing as much as your kissIf the streets were on fire, well, we'd never knowWe'd be lost in each other instead of the smokeThe one where Maggie's stuck in her dorm during all "The End of the World" parties and Alex is all the way across campus. Maggie gets horny and starts messaging Alex. Smut ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to my groupchat buddies and to @chylerleighdanvers (Lauren) on tumblr. Also dedicated to the lack of masturbation fics we as a ship seem to have, so here is me trying to contribute to that.

It's Friday night and her dorm is shaking a little too much for Maggie's liking. It doesn't help the rooms on either side of her decided to throw an end of the world party. Alex told Maggie that "Everything they're doing is a waste of time and money, even if there was a meteor heading directly towards earth we wouldn't know about it until NASA decided to tell us."  
  
Alex is on the other side of campus, she can't get to Maggie because people are partying everywhere. Rules aren't really enforced right now but she and Alex both know that the law is going to be applicable on Monday. Maggie smiles at the thought of being able to see the cops on campus in action, it'd be good for learning purposes of course.  
  
Thinking about Alex settles something low in Maggie's stomach. Thinking about Alex explaining the end of the world led to Maggie thinking about how Alex explains with her hands. Her hands, and how it'd be nice if they were inside her right now. She hisses at her previous thought, hips jumping slightly in excitement. She sighs, knowing it wouldn't be as fun without Alex knowing what she was doing. It's not like she could call her, there's too much background noise. Maggie gets an idea, it starts with a picture.  
  
Alex is in the campus library when she gets the message notification. She went there to try and find peace and quiet. Her reasoning was that "It's the library, no one goes there because of Mrs. Slinkard."  She huffs at the thought, anger simmering in her blood at the ignorance and stubbornness of frat boys and their inability to see reason. When she opens the door she can't even squeeze inside. Alex had forgotten the librarian had gone home to be with her family when the news broke yesterday of a meteor that was apparently heading towards earth (NASA hasn't officially confirmed it.) She's weaving in between dudebros and their respective dates for the night. Sweaty and disgusting smells fill the tiny space. Alex is simply trying to get to the balcony that overlooks the cafe without being squished into a jock sandwich.  
  
Her phone beeps and she isn't about to fish it out of her pocket and lose it in the sea of people. She takes a deep breath and starts forcing her way through the crowd. A few sober glares are thrown her way but most of the people are too wasted to notice. She knows it's Maggie, that her girlfriend is probably complaining about being dormed next to Mike from National City. Alex doesn't like him either, he'd tried hitting on her little sister one too many times.  
  
She wasn't expecting a nude photo and a text that read "Missing you." Alex gulped, her hands trembling as they type and her mind searching for words to connect to them.  
"Screw it," she pants, wiping her clammy palms on her jeans before dialing Maggie. There's a few rings before Maggie picks up, her deep belly laugh echoing over the phone.

  
"You cave too easy, Danvers."  
  
"Yeah, what-" she pauses to catch herself, "what're you gonna do about it Sawyer?"  
  
An unexpected moan comes from the other end of the line, Alex can hear the soft sounds of Maggie's wetness coating her fingers. The visual is slightly overwhelming for Alex's tiny gay brain, her girlfriend must be soaked.  
"Baby," Alex pants, wondering what got Maggie so worked up. Maggie stifles a groan, _"She's probably biting her bottom lip, her stupidly pierced bottom lip,"_ Alex thinks. "What are you doing?" Her breathing is shaky and her mind is running out of ways to keep it regulated.  
  
"I'm," Maggie pauses as she inserts another finger "fucking myself." Alex whimpers across the line and another jolt of arousal settles deep down inside Maggie's stomach. She wants to be there with Alex, wherever she is. Maggie wants Alex to see her come undone, to touch herself on her own accord and make a show for her girlfriend. The slickness coating her fingers is thick, its heady smell lingering in the dorm room.  
  
"Maggie, I need you, I wanna hear you," Alex whines; she's fumbling with what Maggie can only assume are her shorts. Maggie decides to start up again, further in this time.  
  
"Oh," she whines as she sinks down onto her fingers, her body adjusting to the fullness her digits provide. She shifts in bed, whimpering softly as she feels her arousal drip onto the sheets.  
  
"Maggie," Alex moans. There's heavy panting on the line, along with gasps. Maggie's getting close and she hasn't even started. "Maggie what, what's going on tell me what you're doing."  
  
"I'm close Alex, I'm really close, I just need a bit more pressure," Maggie whimpers. Alex can hear her grinding down onto her fingers, the obscene noises come from both her girlfriend's mouth and her sex are too much for her not to touch herself to. Alex slips her pants past her calves, bunching them up near her ankles as she sticks her hand under the waistband of her boy shorts. She hesitates before pushing her fingers inside.  
  
"Maggie?" Alex asks, her voice cracking a bit.

  
"Yes?" She replies, her voice hoarse, almost as if she'd been sick with something.

  
"Is it okay if I just," she teases as she lets herself finally put pressure where's she's needed it. Maggie gasps at Alex's sudden noises. Alex smirks as she quickens her thrusts. Her wrist is cramping due to the boy shorts but she persists. Sweat beads on her upper lip. She's close and Maggie's right there with her, end of the world or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets questioned by campus officers, Alex makes sure to check in on Kara (and James), Sanvers first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally makes it to Maggie's! This is the end of this one shot but if you want me to continue it as a series or an au feel free to drop me a line @kimberlyhartz on tumblr! Special shout out to my groupchat for motivating me to finish this and not abandon it, and to Andrea @love-freeely for the sanvers first time idea. (This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own)

"You need to cum, don't you?" Maggie laughs as she thumbs over her clit, drawing her fingers near the outside of her sex and pushing upwards. Moving her hand slowly, adjusting to the loss of pressure inside. The new stimulus is strange, but not to where it's unpleasant.  
  
Alex's breathing hitches she nods, moving her hips to meet her fingers. She can feel the tightness in her stomach coiling, there's sharp pangs where her thigh muscles are starting to contract. She's close, if her moans and slickly coated hand weren't enough to show that.   
  
"Maggie," Alex whimpers, "I think, I need to-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence due to the startle the loud banging noise across the phone gives her.   
  
"Hold that thought, Danvers," Maggie blurts out, her bed sheets meeting the floor as she searches blindly for something to put on. She finds a pair of boxers and slides into them. "Mike if you ran out of booze I'm not-," she begins as she opens the door. She stops herself when she notices the two men in uniform standing in front of her. They glance her over, Maggie's pretty sure they're inspecting her or something but it still makes her skin crawl.   
  
"Anything I can do for you two?" She asks, wondering why they're here and if they're the reason the commotion has suddenly stopped. The shorter officer looks to his partner, prompting him to speak.   
  
"I'm Captain Henshaw, that's Officer Lord. We're here on the account of an underage drinking violation on both sides of your dorm hall. We have Mike in our custody and he won't be attending classes Monday unless he's bailed out, he's requested that you ask a Ms. Danvers to-"   
  
Maggie cuts off Officer Henshaw with a laugh, causing him to quirk an eyebrow.   
  
"Something funny to you?" Officer Lord asks.   
  
"No sir it's just there's two Danvers here on campus, neither of them like him enough to bail him out."   
  
The two officials nod, understanding why that would be. Henshaw sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
"There's nothing else we need from you ma'am, just know that campus should be quieter now, we have squads rounding up the people responsible as we speak."   
  
Maggie smiles, thankful for the information. She bids both of them goodbye before closing her door and slumping against it. She doesn't get to see the officers in action like she'd planned to on Monday, but with campus traffic clearing up Alex should be on her way.  Walking back over to her bed, she finds her phone under the covers before making herself comfortable. 

"You still there Alex?" Maggie asks, not hearing anything. She hears a few mumbles in the distance, then rustling before confirmation.

  
"Yeah, sorry, they're just clearing everyone out of the library and-"

  
"You were calling me from the library?" Maggie exclaims, wondering why her girlfriend chose the quietest location on campus. The librarian wasn't even there if she recalled correctly; then again maybe that's why Alex went there, because it wasn't really quiet at all.

  
"Lyra had a whole party full of jocks and their girls there, I almost got killed trying to get upstairs," Alex huffs.

  
"That sounds slightly exaggerated," Maggie pokes, knowing Alex is tired and not in the mood for her jokes. 

"I didn't get to-"  
  
"Cum?" 

Alex sharply inhales, swallowing the moan she wanted to let out. Without most of the people in the library it was too quiet to continue what she was doing.   
"Yeah, just wait until I get over there okay? I'll make it worth the wait," she promises, standing up and buttoning her pants. Maggie sighs in content, rolling over onto her side. 

"See you soon." 

"I'll try to be quick okay?"

"Don't knock yourself out, I've got a few more episodes of CSI to watch."

"Alright, Detective Sawyer."

"One day, Danvers."

  
"Bye," Alex laughs, ending the call and making her way down the stairs and out of the campus library. The sun had been setting when she'd first set out to study (which never happened), but now the moon was shining onto the black screen of her phone.   
It was summer in Midvale. The nights aren't too warm or cool, just right to help settle Alex's nervous mind. Her mind was racing with what if's and maybes on how things would go once she reached Maggie's dorm. Things got heated, but Maggie always stopped her when Alex started fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

  
_"Not yet," she'd mumble, gently tugging Alex's shirt back down._

  
_"Is something wrong?" Alex would ask, the with me is unspoken but heavy in the air. Maggie shakes her head, a soft sigh coming out of her mouth._

  
_"I just, when the times right we'll both know, yeah?" She says softly, her thumb caressing Alex's cheek, the shine of the TV reflecting in her brown eyes._

  
_"Hold me?"_

  
_"Of course."_

  
Shaking the memory out of her head she sets herself on route the northern dormitory building. She passes her sisters room, making sure to check in on Kara before heading over to Maggie's.   
"Knock knock," Alex teases, peeking her head inside. Kara startles, adjusting her glasses and lifting her head off of James' lap.

  
"Hey Alex," he greets, smiling at her then looking down at Kara. She pushes herself off his lap, half of her hair is frizzy and unkempt but she still has the same dopey smile formed on both sides of her mouth. Kara walks over to meet Alex at the door.

  
"You can come in you know," she laughs, tugging her sister inside and into a hug. Alex smiles over Kara's shoulder at James, then leaning back and kissing Kara's forehead.

  
"I know, just checking in."

  
"You sound just like Eliza sometimes, I swear," Kara chuckles.

  
"Hey at least I don't worry like she does."

  
"Really? Alex Danvers doesn't worry? What's this about a phone call at 3 AM from you because of an Exam you totally ended up acing?"

  
  
"Hey in my defense I didn't ace the essay part," Alex admits, sheepishly looking down at her shoes.  Kara tips her chin up so she can look her in the eye.

  
  
"Were still proud of you Alex, I mean, you're going to become a doctor, I'm sure Maggie's overjoyed."

Alex smiles fondly at her sisters words, and at the image of Maggie being proud of her when she finally gets her degree. "Thanks Kara."  
  
"Anytime, now go see your girlfriend, I'm sure she misses you."   
  
Alex nods, quickly waving goodbye and kissing Kara on the cheek before closing the door behind her. She's pretty sure her girlfriend's room is the one next to Mike's, which is the one with all the love letters from random girls on it. She doesn't remember which side, going with the right she hopes she's correct.   
  
When someone tugs her in by her shirt collar, closing the door abruptly and pinning her against it, she's really hoping she's got the right room.   
"Maggie?" She squeaks.

  
"Who else would it be?" She responds, licking her lips in anticipation. Alex chuckles nervously, as she goes to say something the words feel heavy on her tongue. The fear of her being here, in Maggie's dorm, with Maggie, sets in. She's not afraid of Maggie, or even having sex with Maggie; she's afraid of doing something wrong. Not being good enough for anyone was always a strong fear of hers, she always was a clear second to everyone, even Eliza.   
  
This is Maggie, her girlfriend, her first real non compulsory relationship. She didn't want to ruin it, or make it awkward. She wants their first time to mean something, to be more than sloppy or soft kisses. To be words whispered together in joint confirmation, for both of them to feel pleasured and cared for. Maybe Alex is putting too much on herself, maybe she was overthinking it and Maggie doesn't care.

 _"Maggie's a senior, she must've had sex with at least five people by now, you're just another notch in her belt."_ She thinks to herself. Tears prick her eyes as her thoughts tell her she isn't good enough, like all her former partners had.   
  
But then Maggie's there, concern in her eyes and soft hands on her hips.   
"Hey, hey," she whispers. Alex looks up, trying not to let her lips tremble. Maggie moves her right hand to Alex's cheek, thumbing her tears away. "What's wrong?"

  
"It's stupid," Alex spits out, angry at herself for getting so worked up. This is the part where Maggie is supposed to say something reassuring, not just stay there silent. She pauses, keeping eye contact with her as she takes Alex's backpack off her.

  
"First of all, Danvers, that's a literal load off your back," Maggie laughs as she sets it down. She messes with the worn out zippers, the ones that get caught in papers and folders, the ones that   
Alex sticks silly but adorable key chains on. Alex looks down in bewilderment, confused how anything Maggie was going to say could relate to something in her school bag. Taking out her main binder, the one Alex leaves here when she's stressed, Maggie flips through to Alex's completed coursework. It's all separated by subject so finding something shouldn't be hard.   
  
It's hard for Maggie. Maggie, the girl who got into this school for forensics, the girl who in fifth grade thought a solid was a favor not a stage of matter. Maggie Sawyer, soon to be officer, reassuring Alex Danvers, soon to be Doctor. She looks at something that's beyond her level of comprehension, but it's got an A on it so she takes it out to show Alex.   
  
"Secondly, you're not stupid, nothing that goes through that pretty little head of yours is ever stupid or not thought out. Maybe even sometimes it's over thought."   
Alex laughs as Maggie shows her her own graded paper. "Is that the case, you've over thought something?"   
  
"How did you know?"

  
"I'm a soon to be detective, I detect."

  
"Nerd."

  
"Yeah," Maggie sighs, beaming at Alex, taking her hand and guiding her to the bed to sit next to her. She pats the spot, Alex sits down, her shoulders slumping. "What's wrong, kiddo?"   
Alex glares, before pouting.

  
"How can you call me kiddo when less than an hour ago you were calling me baby?"

  
"Technically kiddo and baby are within the same category of age ranges-"

  
"You're such a turn off sometimes," Alex groans, flopping onto Maggie's stomach. Maggie runs her hands through Alex's hair, smiling when she eases into her touch.   
  
They sit like that, melded into one another until Alex sighs. She pushes off Maggie straddles her lap, causing Maggie's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. Alex scoffs, rolling her hips experimentally. Maggie's breath hitches, her eyes dilate at the contact.

  
"You're in dangerous territory, Danvers," she warns. Alex's eyes shine with curiosity, clearly intent on continuing her ministrations. She rolls her hips a bit harder this time, wrapping her arms around Maggie's neck and putting her mouth near her ear. Every breath and pant coming from Alex's mouth sends a new wave of arousal and heat to Maggie's stomach. She moves her hands to her hips, digging her fingernails into the newly exposed skin. Alex's shirt was riding up her sides with ever forward movement, coming back down with the other. The frayed hem tickled the top of Maggie's fingers. She laughs before moving one hand to Alex's stomach, pressing there gently. Alex gets the gesture and lays back.   
  
"Good girl," she whispers, trying to elicit a reaction from her. When Alex's eyes flutter and her hips jolt without her accord, Maggie knows she's got something. "Good girl, Danvers."   
Alex groans, her eyes shooting open, a fiery look of discontent in her eyes.

  
"You had something going there, then you sounded like a high school gym coach."   
  
"I'm offended," Maggie says, leaning back. Alex's eyes cloud with worry as she tries to look for an apology but Maggie's lips are on hers, her own personal way of saying sorry. She's sorry for not doing this sooner, for being silly about it, for not treating Alex like the woman she is. Alex kisses back slowly, her mind having somewhat short circuited when Maggie's lips touched hers. She breaks the kiss, pressing her slightly sweaty forehead against Maggie's.

  
"I'm ready," Alex pants. She's full of need, her stomach's coiled into one giant knot and her hands are trembling, in any other situation she'd be alarmed but here? With Maggie? She's at peace.   
  
"You sure?" Maggie asks, her chest rising and falling in tandem with Alex's. Alex nods, wrapping her arms around her neck and tugging Maggie down for another kiss. It isn't perfect by any means, it's wet and sloppy but Maggie's laughing at Alex's eagerness and Alex is smiling with tears in her eyes. This is theirs, she's enough for Maggie.   
  
"Show me what you're made of."

  
"Atoms, skin, muscles, the skeletal system-"

  
"Not what I meant."   
  
She's still nervous, they're both here and ready, it should be enough but it isn't. So Alex guides Maggie's hand underneath her jeans, under her boy shorts.   
"Ally," Maggie breathes. Alex shifts forwards, letting Maggie's fingers dip into her heat. Suddenly the button is flying off her jeans, Maggie's tugging at them in earnest and Alex is laughing at how focused she is. Her tongue's out of her mouth and to the side, her hands are clammy when they make contact with Alex's thighs.   
  
The cool air hits her sex and she's shivering. She's inching away from Maggie's touch, goosebumps on her skin. Maggie pauses, asking with her eyes if Alex is okay, if she wants to continue.

  
"Yes," she rasps, her voice failing her. Maggie ghosts her thumb over Alex's clit, causing her to arch off the sheets. Maggie seizes the opportunity to press her hips down with her free hand, growling for Alex to stay in place. She whimpers in response as Maggie presses herself against her body, her hand snaked between the two of them.   
  
She starts slow into Alex, the bed creaks with every thrust, Maggie's face laying against the heated skin of Alex's neck. Alex's face is flushed, every small movement Maggie makes inside of her she can't help but whimper.   
  
Everything's sensitive and it hasn't felt like this before, her body's tingling and on fire but she'd let herself burn if it meant she got to see Maggie like this. Maggie with her long hair sticking to her face and neck, her breathing labored and right next to her ear. Maggie's panting what a good girl Alex is with every slick and obscene sound the comes from her sex. Alex rocks her hips to meet Maggie's thrusts and oh god, her fingers are plunging deeper inside her, Maggie's tangling her legs with hers.   
  
She's seeing stars and she finally understands the stupid comment Maggie had made about being an astronomy major when they first met.   
Her stomach's tight, everything's heavy and she feels like jello, her sense of feeling heading directly towards her lower body.   
  
"Alex you're so brilliant you know that?" Maggie whispers, leaving wet kisses on her neck, nibbling at her jawline. She moans tilting her head back to expose more skin.   
  
"You're so beautiful and," another kiss on her neck, Maggie's thrusts slow as she thinks, "you're the one that I want."   
  
"I hope so," Alex laughs, her breathing shallow.

  
"Mhmm, I want you, until end of the world." Maggie's vulnerable by saying it, Alex can tell by the way her smile shows her canines, how her face is flushed and the crinkles around her eyes show Alex she means it, and that she means every word. The rare emotions are quickly replaced with need as Maggie slides inside of Alex. Alex moans, her body quickly adjusting to the feeling of Maggie's fingers moving again.   
  
With the feeling of bliss on the edge of her tongue and the heavy impending orgasm, all it takes for her to cum is Maggie to whisper for her to let go. Alex lets the tension under her ribs push out from her lungs in one loud exhale.

  
"Good?"

  
"I'm great, kinda tired," Alex mumbles, letting Maggie hold her.

  
"Sleep, we can get cleaned up later," she insists, pressing a soft kiss to Alex's nose.

  
"But what about you?" Alex asks, her eyes are droopy but she wants to return the favor

.  
"I'm fine, go rest, you're exhausted." Alex nods, snuggling into Maggie's side. Maggie smiles, knowing she's got the world in her arms, and she isn't going anywhere anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you want me to continue this as an au or something like that feel free to comment here or tell me on tumblr! Comments and Kudos make my day! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and Kudos make my day! If you want to talk about this fic or anything else hmu on tumblr @kimberlyhartz (i was @marleyrose) Idk when the next chapter is gonna be but it's gonna have Alex making it across campus despite the chaos.


End file.
